1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorbing type steering device which is so designed as to absorb a shock to be exerted on a driver, when the driver is bumped against a steering wheel, in the event of collision of vehicles such as motor vehicles, and more particularly to improvements in a steering post portion which may absorb shock energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a prior art shock absorbing type steering device, there is provided between a steering wheel and a steering gear a shaft which is divided into two parts, for transmitting a rotating torque of the steering wheel to a steering gear as well as for absorbing a shock in the event of collision of vehicles. To this end, however, the parts of aforesaid shaft are so coupled to each other as to be compressed upon collision of vehicles, while a metal column tube is placed around the shaft, which tube is adapted to cause plastic deformation due to an impact force to be created in the event of collision, thereby absorbing shock energy. With the shock absorbing type steering device described above, a steering action and a shock-absorbing action are attended upon separately, thus necessitating the use of an increased number of parts, with the resulting complexity in construction.